


Putting An End To The Pain

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [98]
Category: General Hospital, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Just because Jasper knows what he has to do, that doesn't make losing the woman he loves any easier.





	Putting An End To The Pain

Fandoms: General Hospital/Twilight Saga  
Title: Putting An End To The Pain  
Characters Sam McCall and Jasper Hale  
Pairing: Jasper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Death!fic, Het.  
Summary: Just because Jasper knows what he has to do, that doesn't make losing the woman he loves any easier.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Jasper, General Hospital or Twilight Saga and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 198

Word used: plugged

LAB # 98: Putting An End To The Pain

The machines plugged in around Sam's bed were what kept her alive. She'd fallen into a coma after a car accident a year ago, because of a severe head injury.

Jasper was with her daily. When he wasn't with her, Alice, Rosalie, or Esme were. He hated to be away from Sam, and only left her for a short time.

He walked into Sam's room that afternoon and sat in a chair by the bed. Jasper stared at his girlfriend and finally knew what he had to do.

She wasn't gonna wake up and she didn't want to be turned. Jasper shed a few tears as he got up, leaned over Sam's body and kissed her lips.

He hated to do this, but it was time. This was about putting an end to the pain. Both of theirs. Jasper couldn't take seeing Sam, still and lifeless, any longer.

His hands shook as he unplugged the wires that kept her alive. When the heart monitor flat lined, the sound pierced through him like the sharpest blade ever.

The door opened and Jasper knew that Carlisle was there. He was comforted by his adoptive father's presence, but knew that things would never be the same again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
